Thirteen children with hemophilia and hepatitis C antibody positivity have been enrolled in the study and three more will be enrolled and are scheduled to undergo liver biopsy within the next month. 23% of children had negative PCR assays and normal livers histologically, suggesting eradication of hepatitis C virus. The remainder (10) have been treated with up to 6 months of alpha-interferon with excellent tolerance. Repeat liver biopsies and serum PCRU 6 months off alpha-interferon therapy will be completed with the next few months in these 10. Plans are to enroll a total of 20 patients.